


Into The Woods

by KassWritesStarker



Series: Starker Asylum Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood and Injury, Bottom Peter Parker, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Dry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Rape, Rimming, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Werewolf Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassWritesStarker/pseuds/KassWritesStarker
Summary: “Do not go near the woods, my sweet Peter, for there is a dark force residing in there, waiting to strike.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Asylum Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784578
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize to Peter Parker for putting him through this.

_"Do not go near the woods, my sweet Peter, for there is a dark force residing in there, waiting to strike.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Peter can’t remember having heard any warning more often than this one. Ever since he has been little, his mother has made sure to frighten him with tales of the beast hidden in the shadows of the forest near their house to keep him as far away from that place as possible. Funny enough, the dark words aren’t what frighten Peter the most. No, it’s the fear in his mother’s voice whenever she speaks of the danger he’d put himself into if he disobeyed her command. 

Until this very moment, Peter has never even _thought_ about going behind her back. He always takes the long way to his aunt’s cabin, the one that leads him around those woods. Going through there would be a lot less time consuming and make his feet hurt a lot less - but Peter is an obedient son, he’s always been. 

At least until now. 

The thing is, Peter doesn’t expect to stay at his aunt’s for this long. He enjoys her company so much that the afternoon just flies by when they talk and by the time that Peter tears himself away from her and starts to make his way back, it’s already beginning to dawn.

The sun is still there but it’s quickly vanishing behind the horizon, its last rays of sunshine illuminating the small path leading into the woods in an almost hypnotic way. It doesn’t look dangerous, Peter thinks, quite the opposite actually. He’s never seen a dirt road that is more inviting than this one. There seems to be an invisible force pulling on him, saying that he should ignore his mother’s words for once and that it will save him the trouble of walking through the darkness for so long. 

Peter knows that he shouldn’t, his eyes flickering to the long path, the one he usually takes - but every passing second makes it clear that the light will soon be gone completely and as childish as it sounds, he’s scared of the dark and wants to spend as little time as possible outside without the sun watching over him. 

Peter lifts his chin, tightens his hand around the little basket he always takes with him when visiting May and makes his decision. Ignoring the path to his left, he sets foot on the one leading him past the treeline and into the forest. It will only be this one time, he tells himself. He’ll be careful and his mother will never find out. This won’t make him a bad son. It won't, of that Peter is certain. 

  
  


~*~

The woods are quite beautiful and a lot more peaceful than Peter expects them to be. The birds are singing and the wind makes the leaves rustle as if trying to create a song. In fact, it’s so nice that Peter wonders what his mother is referring to when she talks about the danger awaiting him. 

So far, he hasn’t seen anything even remotely threatening. Maybe his mother is simply concerned that he might get lost in here, the path leading through the trees is kind of hard to see, especially now that the sun has vanished and the light of the moon has taken over. Peter feels a shiver run down his spine as he looks up. 

The moon is beautiful, there is no doubt about that, but it has this distinctive atmosphere to it. Its light isn’t as bright and guiding as the sun’s and he has trouble navigating his way as he steps deeper and deeper into the green and black. He doesn’t know how long he’s walked so far but his feet are getting tired so surely it can’t be that far anymore.  
  
God, his mother must be so _worried_. Perhaps he is a bad son after all. 

Peter hums to himself, a little melody his aunt plays him whenever he’s over to visit her. It’s calm and friendly, exactly what he needs right now to calm himself down. The birds singing are nice and all but without the light, they come across as more of a threat than—

He stops dead in his tracks, listening carefully to the sounds around him - or more accurately, the missing sounds around him. Peter frowns as the realization hits him that he can no longer hear the birds or the leaves rustling. Even the _wind_ seems to have stopped. It makes no sense, he’s surrounded by _life,_ there should be noise, a lot of it. But his ears aren’t picking up on anything. 

The words of his mother come to his mind, as well as another piece of advice she has taught him long ago. 

_“No birds or animals, no wind or leaves, no sign of life can only mean one thing, dear Peter.”_

_“There is a predator nearby.”_

Almost as if to confirm his suspicion, a rustling bush nearby catches Peter’s attention. He turns to face it, dropping the little basket he’s been clutching in his hand. This isn’t happening, he tells himself. There is no danger near him. He’s almost home anyway, nothing dangerous would be present this close to the edge of the forest. 

Could it be his mother? Could she have seen him from far away and decided to teach him a lesson for disobeying her? 

“Mom?” Peter hesitantly calls out but doesn’t dare to take a step closer. If anything, he feels himself slowly backing away from the bush, further and further off the path and into the treeline on the other side of it. “Mom, is that you? This isn’t funny!”  
  
The light provided by the moon isn’t enough for Peter to see the small hole in the ground. He trips and falls, landing on his back and lets out a cry of pain. Great, just what he needs right now. If he ruins his clothes, he’ll get in even _more_ trouble. 

Fighting against the sharp pain in his back, Peter pushes himself off the ground until he’s able to sit upright. His eyes flicker back to the bush just in time to see a dark figure emerging from behind it. 

His blood runs cold. That isn’t his mother. That isn’t anyone he knows.  
  
That isn’t a person. 

Peter stops breathing, his mouth snapping shut as he begs himself to not make a sound. It’s dark enough for whatever this thing is to _not_ notice him, right? He’s made a lot of noise before but if he just stays still long enough, it’ll pass him and he’s free to go home and slip into his bed. 

“I see you.” 

The black mass is still on the other side of the path but even without seeing its eyes, Peter knows that it’s staring at him. He swallows or tries to at least. He isn’t able to breathe, as if something is pressing down on his chest. Peter says nothing, he can’t, just watches the figure in front of him as it creeps its way closer.

“What are you doing in my forest?” 

“I— I didn’t know,” he stammers out, his heart beating wildly in his chest. “I’m sorry. It was getting dark and I was scared. I didn’t mean to insult you. I just…” A whimper escapes him and he scrambles back a few feet. “I just want to go home. Please.”  
  
The figure stops and for a moment, for a fleeting moment, Peter lets himself believe that he might get out of this without having to make a run for it - but then the creature lets out a deep, animal-like growl and he knows that he’ll have no such luck. 

“A foolish boy, aren’t you?” 

The beast close enough for Peter to make out features. It’s big and… covered in fur? His eyes grow wide as the wolf comes to a halt right in front of him. This… this isn’t possible. Peter has seen wolves before and none of them had been this big. None of them had _spoken_ \- and none of them had some kind of blue orb glowing in their chest that illuminated their face. 

He must be dreaming. _Please,_ let him be dreaming. 

The wet nose pressing against his cheek tells a different story. Another whimper, this one louder, tears itself out of his mouth. Peter tries to get up, shuffle further back, anything to get away from the cold touch of this creature.  
  
“ _No_ ,” the wolf growls and presses one of its large paws against his chest. Peter tries to push against it but still falls backwards without any resistance. The animal doesn’t move, not even when he starts screaming and punching its leg. It’s almost as if it doesn’t feel the damage he’s trying to inflict. 

“Please!” Peter begs, the first hint of tears starting to appear in the corners of his eyes. “Please, let me go! I’ll never return, I swear it!” He isn’t even aware of what he’s saying. All he knows is that he has to _go_. He has to escape - but the claws pressing through his clothes and into the skin of his chest make it clear that running away isn’t an option anymore. 

“Foolish, foolish boy,” the wolf repeats, ignoring everything the boy has just said as he allows more of his weight to press down on him. “Hasn’t anyone told you to stay away from this place?” There isn’t enough air left in Peter’s lungs to respond. He thinks about his mother, feels a tear slide down his cheek.  
  
“Well, lucky for me. It’s been too long since I’ve come across such a pretty face.” 

Those words, spoken by this dark and _evil_ voice are almost enough to make Peter pass out. The weight pressing down on top of him isn’t helping either and his eyes begin to slip close as he loses his grasp on consciousness. Maybe it’s better this way because at least he won’t be aware of what is going to happen to him. 

But then the wolf’s paw is gone and Peter is free to take large gulps of air as he sits up. His breathing is heavy, bordering on frantic as he stares right at the giant beast in front of him. It doesn’t say anything, just continues to stare him down and Peter is left with the task to find out what it wants. 

“Can…” He’s started crying at some point and now the sobs wrecking his body are too powerful to hold them back. “Can I— l leave? Please? My mother… she needs me. I promised her—”  
  
“Get up,” the creature says, completely ignoring his pleading. 

Peter doesn’t care. He shuts up immediately and scrambles to his feet, the pain in his back forgotten for the moment. There will be enough time to worry about that if he gets out of this encounter alive. 

The wolf has become quiet, doing nothing but standing there and observing him. Even with him standing, the beast pretty much towers above Peter, highlighting the fact that it’s something that shouldn’t exist. He’s a curious boy and if he wasn’t scared for his life right now, he’d allow himself the privilege to ask the creature a question. 

But he _is_ scared for his life and when the wolf fails to speak up again, Peter turns on his heel and makes a run for it. He doesn’t even care that he’s running further away from the path, the only thing that matters is the attempt to put distance between himself and this monster. 

_Attempt_ being the right word. Peter doesn’t even manage to break out into a full run before he hears a sharp growl behind him and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. He closes his eyes, knowing what is about to happen. Nonetheless, Peter doesn’t stop running. He won’t die without trying everything in his power to escape, that much he owes to his mother. To himself. 

It’s hopeless. He stays upright for another 2 seconds before falling to the ground once more, this time face first. His outstretched hands serve as some kind of buffer but they basically fold under him when the wolf pushes his massive paws on his back and presses him to the ground.  
  
Peter tries to scream but with his face buried in dead leaves, it’s impossible to open his mouth. No one is going to hear him anyways. He wiggles, tries to push his arms out from under his body and swat at the beast on top of him.  
  
Until the unmistakable impression of teeth scraping at the soft skin of his neck makes him freeze in shock. The wolf is growling quietly, a clear warning that any further resistance will not end well for him. Fuck, even without looking Peter can feel just how _big_ its fangs are. It will be all too easy for them to pierce his skin and bone.

“Please…” 

The desperation in his voice only makes the wolf wilder. Its breath is hot against Peter’s skin and growing heavier by the second. The creature seems to get bored playing with his life after a few seconds, its mouth travelling down his back, ripping apart his clothes and exposing his skin to the now cold night. Paralyzed with fear, Peter lets it happen.

He’s quiet, the only sound that escapes his mouth being a terrified shriek when the wolf’s teeth grab him by the waistband of his pants and haul his lower half up, forcing Peter to basically present himself to the beast. 

“No! Stop it!” He screams as the wolf tears apart the fabric of his pants and underwear, leaving his ass free on display. “K—Kill me if you want but _please_ , don’t—” 

“Don’t worry, sweet boy,” the creature replies, its calm voice only causing Peter to freak out more. “That will all happen in time but first…” He’s shaking but doesn’t dare to move, holding his lower half upright even when he feels the wet press of the wolf’s nose against his ass. “Anthony is going to have some fun with you.”  
  
The creature — _Anthony?_ — pulls its nose back, only to replace it seconds later with its large tongue. Peter lets his head hang and quietly sobs into his chest as he allows the wolf to lick through his cleft and over his hole. The tongue isn’t rough but it does nothing but horrify him, keeping him in his paralyzed state as the beast laps at him. 

“N—No…” His whisper is broken and quiet, barely recognizable as actual words. This torture continues for another minute or so but by the time Anthony stops, Peter has no concept of time anymore. It could have been minutes, seconds, days. He doesn’t know. The only thing he does know is that he wants this to be over. 

In fact, Peter is so disconnected from himself that he barely reacts to getting mounted by the large creature. Its weight on top of him doesn’t crush him completely but it leaves him without the ability to move, not that he’s been making use of that even when he still had it. Peter stares down at the dark leaves separating him from the hard ground, only getting rattled back to reality when he feels the wolf’s massive cock rubbing between his legs as it ruts against him, trying to find his hole. 

He’s never had sex before but Peter knows - he _knows_ \- that his body isn’t meant to take such a giant cock, especially not without any preparation. Fuck, the only thing he’s had inside him so far are 2 of his hesitant and careful fingers. 

“Don’t,” he gasps out, trying to wiggle away from the wolf that continues to rut against his ass in an attempt to find his entrance. “ _Don’t_ —” His plea morphs into a cry of pain as his hole gets stretched apart. Peter is right, the creature’s cock doesn’t fit, not at all - but it’s thrusts are so powerful, so uncaring and brutal that it takes no time at all for Anthony to be fully inside of him. 

Peter continues to scream, unsure if the beast is talking to him or only growling at the pleasure that rips through its body. The only thing he feels is pain, numbing and excruciating pain. The wetness that is partially helping the wolf to slide in and out of him must be blood, he thinks and the thought makes him sick. He’s pretty sure that he’d vomit if he had the energy for it. 

The beast’s claws are digging into Peter’s stomach where it’s holding onto him, scratching the skin and causing more damage but it doesn’t matter. After everything that has already happened, this doesn’t even make Peter flinch. The pain of his hole tearing and bleeding as it’s getting pounded is the only thing he feels. 

His hopes of Anthony slowing down or giving him time to adjust quickly disappear. The wolf ruts into him again and again, its thrusts only getting harder as the torture progresses. The sharp teeth are back at Peter’s neck the beast never bites down, never grants him the freedom and peace he so desperately craves. 

At some point, god knows when, the wolf starts to lose its rhythm and Peter knows that it’s almost done. It drives its cock inside him a few more times, so deep and far that his stomach fucking _hurts_ and then the beast stills and Peter can feel its seed spilling inside of him, mixing with the blood and spit that is already coating his inside and outside. 

The hot feeling of this thing’s cum spreading inside his body and the sickening growl it lets out while finishing makes him sob harder even though most of his power has left his body at this point. 

He stays right where he is until the weight on top of him disappears and the beast’s now limp cock slides out of his abused hole. Only then does Peter collapse to the ground, crying and curling into a ball, feeling the seed and blood slowly drip out of him.

His ears are ringing but Anthony’s voice somehow manages to cut through the high pitched sound.  
  
“Sweet, foolish boy. Until next time.” 

And then it’s over. Peter hears the retreating steps of the beast as it disappears back into the darkness, leaving him lying on the floor, slowly bleeding out. He needs to get up, needs to drag himself to his house and scream for help - but Peter is tired, everything hurts and he doesn’t want to see the mess that he is. 

Not knowing what else to do, he closes his eyes and pulls his knees up to his chest to wrap his arms around them. Maybe his mother will show up and save him, maybe she won’t. Honestly, Peter won’t blame her if she stays away from the woods and decides to leave him to his fate. 

He should have listened to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
